<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>luck by LaryssaD17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697577">luck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17'>LaryssaD17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You can fly even higher [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College homework, F/M, Fluff, Kuroo being Kuroo, M/M, gender neutral reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can you run your fingers through my hair?”, he asks, and you really want to roll your eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m busy, Kuroo”, you answer, still with your eyes on the video you’re seeing on your phone.</p>
<p>“You don’t need both hands to hold your phone”, this time, you permit yourself to let out a sigh, pause the video and look down at him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You can fly even higher [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language, so this may have grammar mistakes. Kuroo is like a cat in here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re busy with your phone on the couch when suddenly Kuroo seats next to you and then slides across your lap like a cat wanting attention. For you is not surprising in the slightest because he is always doing weird stuff when he wants attention, and apparently, today is not an exception.</p>
<p>“What has you so into your phone, kitten?”, he asks, and you want to sigh and roll your eyes. Instead, you decide to simply answer him partially and keep your eyes on the screen.</p>
<p>“I’m seeing a video to do an assignment”, you answer, which is the truth. The notebook where you’re writing notes is close to you on the couch with a pen, but Kuroo is almost over it.</p>
<p>“Oh”, he simply says. He stays in silence for a few seconds until he moves on your lap to take the notebook and read the notes. You let him and try to concentrate on the video itself. “Why you have to see a video about Hamlet?”</p>
<p>“Because it’s part of the class. Now, silence, please. I have to finish this today to then write an essay”, Kuroo rolls his eyes and leaves the notebook in a place where he can't crush it.</p>
<p>He moves in your lap again, you groan because he is moving too much, he apologizes without really feeling sorry for annoying you and turns on the TV, with his big self still over your lap.</p>
<p>He puts the volume up on purpose and starts passing channels, searching for something to see. You try to keep patience on your side since you know very well that he is doing it all on purpose, mostly because he is bored or because Kenma is ignoring him again. Whatever it is, you paying a too high price and you don’t like the idea.</p>
<p>You’re writing something in the notebook when he suddenly shouts. When you look at the TV, you find that he is seeing a volleyball game. You want to roll your eyes, but instead, you return to your notebook and your phone.</p>
<p>He shouts a few more times, trying to annoy you, but when he sees that is not working, he turns the TV off and moves over your lap again.</p>
<p>“Can you run your fingers through my hair?”, he asks, and you really want to roll your eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m busy, Kuroo”, you answer, still with your eyes on the video you’re seeing on your phone.</p>
<p>“You don’t need both hands to hold your phone”, this time, you permit yourself to let out a sigh, pause the video and look down at him.</p>
<p>“Are you bored or something?”</p>
<p>“More or less. I did all my assignments and Kenma is doing a live, so he isn’t answering my texts”.</p>
<p>“Is not like your only friend is Kenma”.</p>
<p>“The rest, believe it or not, are busy too. Apparently, not everyone chose an easy university career”.</p>
<p>“More like not everyone loves their career so much like you”, you say, and he makes a face.</p>
<p>“Did you just call me a nerd?”</p>
<p>“Take it however you want. I just want silence so I can finish seeing this video and then I can write the stupid essay”.</p>
<p>“Well, if you run your fingers through my hair, I’ll be quiet”.</p>
<p>Kuroo is giving you one of his smirks and his eyes are looking at you in that way he does when he wants something, and he knows he is getting it. And you totally hate it. You hate that he only must look at you with those pretty eyes of his, for you to surrender before him. Just like that.</p>
<p>“Okay, but you have to be quiet”.</p>
<p>“Deal”, he smiles, and you roll your eyes while he moves once again to get comfortable in your lap.</p>
<p>Once he is still again, you take your phone in one hand and with the other, you start running your fingers through his black bed hair. You can swear you can hear him purr for a few seconds.</p>
<p>You return to your video and he keeps quiet as he promised. When you finish the video, after having to multitask with one hand only, you look at him, to tell him that you must move to get your laptop, just to discover that he is all curl up, sleeping.</p>
<p>You sigh again. Just your luck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>